tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 2
ACTN: Last season on Total Drama All Stars vs. Underdogs, 24 campers returned for a battle for the million All Stars vs. Underdogs style. There were many twists and surprises along the way, but we made it down to the final 2, Bridgette and Sierra. In the end whoever made the merge aka the final 12 was eligible to vote for the winner and when the votes were tallied it was Bridgette who took home the million and a season victory. Now we have 28 ACTORS, yeah you heard me, actors who will be competing in new movie genre challenges. The rules of the game remain the same, but of course I have some twist twists down the road *winks*. Get ready for some new competitors, new teams, new challenges and new drama right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...ALL STARS VS. UNDERDOGS 2! ''' Sign Ups (Closed) '''ALL STARS (Screaming Superstars) # Lindsay-Loenev # Dawn-Loenev # Harold-Nano # Sam-Nano # Heather-LWashingtonn # Brick-SoaringSpirits #B-Ifraid # DJ-MRace # Lightning-Sound # Jo-Sound # Sierra-Lucky # Zoey-Lucky # Bridgette-Dawntdrotifan # Courtney-Dawntdrotifan UNDERDOGS '(Daring Directors) ' # Amy-LWashingtonn # Beardo-Usitgz # Dave-Royal # Ella-Tikki # Jasmine-SoaringSpirits # Leonard-Rosenbottom # Max-Usitgz # Rodney-Rosenbottom # Samey-Tikki # Scarlett-Ifraid # Shawn-Royal # Sky-LxJ # Sugar-LxJ # Topher-MRace Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Conflicts Relationships Alliances Photo Gallery Elimination Table Episode 1: Alien Invasion Pre Chat 'Chris: Lets welcome this season's contestants! ' Jo: I will compete you all out of this game. Lightning: I don't think so Jo, not if you look like that!!!! Harold: Did you know that Lightning can't be a birth name? What was your real name? Bridgette : hey look Courtney its uh ...... this place Courtney : uh weres Duncan and Gwen Lindsay: *arrives* Hi everyone! Dawn: *arrives* Another season, do i make it to the final 2 this time? Harold: Did you know that Season 4 cast has the least common names yet, not count in season 6 Lindsay: Harend, speak English please! Jo: Nerdface and fashionfreak. You are on my team right? Lindsay: *Looks to Harold and Izzy* Huh. (CONF) I don't get it. What is a fashionfeak? Hmm .. Harold: Actually, Nerdface is not an actual name and therefore I shant be named as such Dawn: Keep rest ... don't make you chakra's on work. Jo: Whatever, just so you know if I am on your team I am the leader! Lightning: Sure, *kissing his arms* B: *writes "Jo we have not decided that yet" on a piece of paper and shows it to Jo* Scarlett: Harold it's a nickname given to you for being a know it all. Harold: Yes, But I take no part in it and it will not be tolerated, Lewshana will watch this season and finally appreciate me :) 'Chris: Greetings friends! Before you begin strategizing let me tell you the teams. The Screaming Superstars are B, Brick, Bridgette, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Harold, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Lindsay, Sam, Sierra, and Zoey! The Daring Directors are Amy, Beardo, Dave, Ella, Jasmine, Leonard, Max, Rodney, Samey, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar and Topher! Some of you have never met so get aquainted and the challenge will start soon. ' Bridgette : hey Dawn Challenge 1 'Chris: Challenge time! This is an alien movie challenge. Your mission is to race to the alien movie set in order to find an alien egg. Once you get to the alien movie set you will see a number grid like this and you will pick a number that hopefully has an alien egg. Some numbers have alien eggs some don't and some have Chef's picture and 1 will have my picture. If you pick a number that has an alien egg, you get 1 point. If you pick a number that has Chef you lose a point, but if you find my picture you get 3 point bonus. Only one number has my picture, but there are multiple numbers that have alien eggs and Chef's picture. The team with the highest score will win. The team that loses will send someone home Lame-O-Sine styles. You have until 8pm EST tomorrow 10/27/13 to complete this challenge. I will show the number grid that has alien eggs and pictures of Chef and me tomorrow. It will take 5 lines to get to the alien movie set and obviously 1 line to pick a number. By the way EVERYONE MUST PICK A DIFFERENT NUMBER There are 28 numbers that's 1 for each of you. Now move it actors! Grid_1.jpg ' B: *runs* Scarlett: *runs* Bridgette:*runs* Courtney:*runs B: *runs* Scarlett: *runs* Max: *runs* Beardo: *romps* Scarlett: *runs* B: *runs* Harold:*runs* Sam: *Runs* Jo: Commong brick for brains! *runs* Lightning: oh no you didn't just call me that *runs* Dj: *runs* Topher: *runs* Jo: *runs* Lightning: *runs* Sky: *Runs* Sugar: *Runs* Jo: *runs* GO TEAM COMMON UGLY SLAKERS!! Lightning: *runs* We can't loose with the Lightning on your team. Sky: *Runs* Sugar: *Runs* Jo: *runs* Lightning: *runs* Lindsay: *runs* Dawn: *runs* Heather: Fine, this game starts. *runs* Amy: *runs* Heather: (CONF) If that girl 'Jo' me call another time .. a ugly slaker ... she get my evilness. I don't like this game, i mean .. I don't like the people. Where's Alejandro, where's Duncan. I didn't see them. (END CONF) Jo: *runs* Lightning: *runs* Heather: *runs* Amy: *runs* Lindsay: *runs* Dawn: *runs* Dj and Topher: *runs* Harold: *Runs* Sam: *Runs and heavily breaths* Lindsay: *runs wrong side* Dawn: *runs* Lindsay this way! Jo: *picks egg 17* Yay. Lightning: *jumps over Jo and steals the egg* Sha-hero!! Jo: Hey!!! *picks up egg 20* (this means Lightning has egg 17 and Jo has egg 20) Gilded Chris Award Ceremony 1: TBA